A King Reborn
by IronResolve216
Summary: What happens when one day while out gathering gems Rarity and Spike uncover something no one knew existed? Im bad at summaries :P First story so don't be too harsh on the reviews.(M for possible clop, Gore and Profanity) On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom's PoV**

My name is Phantom Melody. No one knows of my location, not even myself. The only things I remember are who I am, what I am, and how I got here. I am a changeling, or more specifically I am a Changeling king. I am also the brother to none other than Queen Chrysalis. We grew up together side by side passing any test thrown at is until the day we took over the kingdom. As tradition holds the Queen of the Changelings was always the one whom our subjects loved most, however she was a beautiful and deceitful mare. I was thrust aside as she took complete control of our society, and she began to become drunk off the love of our subjects.

Her quest to feed her raging addiction for love took her tyranny to unforgivable levels. She began plotting an invasion against Equestria, with the intent of feeding of their love for one another. I knew this was against our morals and that we did not have the strength to invade, however Chrysalis would not hear me. I was forced to plead with the rulers of Equestria in hopes they would spare us of any bloodshed. Yet they too could not see the truth in my words, so i was cast away from their lands and told never to return.

Upon my return to my kingdom, I was not greeted by loving subjects but instead I was greeted by my enraged sister. She accused me of betraying our race, and taking advantage of her trust. And as punishment she used all the love she had been feeding off of from our loyal subject to trap me in a amber prison. She then ordered me removed from the kingdom to somewhere no one would ever find me. So since that day I have been trapped, in a never ending stasis. Hoping that someday I will be freed.

A scathing noise reverberated through my prison, interrupting my meditation. It sounded like claws against stone. Actually I was fairly certain that it is indeed claws. I felt my heart-rate increase at the mere thought of somepony digging up my amber prison. Reaching out with my senses I could feel the presence of a young dragon, a hatchling, and that of a unicorn, a mare perhaps.

Thinking it best they not see my true form, I shifted into the form of a pegasus stallion with a black mane and black fur. I made my cutie mark into that of a black shield over a sun. Right as i finished the change light started to filter through the top of my amber encasement. After and unimaginable amount of time underground the rays of sunlight was warm and refreshing.

"Spike, dear. Please hurry, we need to start back. It's getting a little dark."

"Okay, Rarity," said the dragon whom I assumed to be Spike, thus making the unicorn Rarity. Spike began to dig again releasing even more light begin to radiate down to me.

"Whoa," I heard the dragon say as he unearthed the top layer of my amber prison. I could feel a wave of fear and awe roll off him as he stared through the amber and ultimately at me. I couldn't move my head but I could him at the top of my view.

"Rarity! You've got to see this."

"What is it, Spike?" the unicorn said as she too stepped into view, She was pure white with and extravagant lavender mane, her cutie mark was a trio if diamonds. I guess that explains why she is out here digging. "Oh my," her hoof covered her mouth as she stared at me.

"What should we do?" questioned the little dragon.

"I we need to take him to Twilight. She would know what to do." Her horn lit up and I felt earth moving from around me and soon I felt myself being rising into the air. She levitated me over to a red wagon full of assorted gems and carefully balanced me on the top.

Together they began to pull the cart towards their home, Ponyville I think they called it. My mind and eyes wandered away taking in all the sights and sounds around me. Celestia knows how long I've been devoid of anything except darkness and cold for all this time. All these sights the surrounded me were overwhelming._ This world hasn't lost its beauty yet... Fascinating..._

* * *

Eventually I felt the cart rear to a sudden stop, which in turn broke my daze. Looking around I noticed that we had stopped under the shade of a large tree and oddly enough the was a sign with a book on it and a door that carved into the tree. I couldn't help but wonder why we were outside of a library. _Does this Twilight they speak of live in the library?!_

Just outside of my view I could hear knocking and then Spike's voice, "Twilight we're back." I saw the movement as the door opened to show a lavender alicorn. I don't remember there being any other alicorn other than Celestia and Luna. This is very odd.

"It's about time. It's getting late." She scolded him.

Rarity stepped into the doorway as she responded, "Oh, we know dear. It's just that something came up and we had a heavier load this time."

She and Spike began to pull the cart inside the library. I mentally chuckled as I saw Twilight's eye widen and her jaw dropped at the sight of my suspended form. I took a moment to study the inside of the tree library. I was amazed at how the each wall was covered in books wherever there was room.

"What happened to him?" I heard the confused alicorn question.

Rarity's voice answered hers, "We don't know. He was like this when we found him. We were hoping you could help us out here."

I could see the gears turning in Twilight's head as she stared directly into my emerald eyes. She suddenly snapped out of her stupor, "Spike, get the book on containment and binding spells."

Spike sudden appears beside her holding a large tome, "Here it is, Twi."

"Thanks, Spike." The lavender alicorn took the book from him and began to read through its worn pages, nodding to herself every once in a while. "It says here 'Amber Prison: used to contain beings of immense power or to punish criminals by forcing them into a stasis were they do not age or require nutrients but remain conscious of the world around them. Only the caster or another immensely powerful being can free the trapped being from this spell'"

Rarity look up at me with pity before asking, "What are we going to do with him though. We can leave this poor colt like this. He doesn't look terribly powerful nor does he have the look of some criminal." _Who is she calling a poor colt?!_

I watched as Twilight looked into my eyes again. After a while she looks back at the book. With a sigh she closed the book and looked at me again, "I'm going to try to release him. But stay wary, we don't know whether he is indeed evil."

The others in attendance nodded before the alicorn began to concentrate her magic around my prison. I watched in wonder as cracks began to spread over the smooth surface of the amber. I could feel my heart beating in anticipation of my soon to be freedom. _Can she truly do it?,_ I wondered. More cracks began to appear as a comforting warmth started to radiate around me. Suddenly the heat began to become unbearably hot and there was a loud shattering noise as the amber shattered, freeing me into the world once more.

I coughed as I took in my first breathes in a long time. I struggled to push myself off the floor but my legs couldn't support themselves as I dropped to the ground again. I let out a sob of defeat as I out loud, "To be free once again, but trapped by my weakness."

I felt fear and confusion coming from the ponies, and dragon, in front of me as they stared down at my pitiful form. Rarity looked at Twilight, "Um, What do we do? He doesn't seem too dangerous."

Twilight took a threatening stance as she looked at me, "We're going to ask him some questions and he is going to answer them truthfully or else I'm going to put him back into stasis."

I forced myself into a sitting position and held myself with a little more dignity before shakily speaking, "Okay, I'll answer anything. Just don't put me back."

Twilight levitated a notepad and pencil over and began her inquiry, "Good, now first who are you and why were you bound by such a high-level containment spell?"

_No one needs to know my past. My greatest failures shall stay forgotten. "_Most call me Shadow Shield. And as for why I was trapped, it was because I fought to protect my family from Chrysalis's reign of power, and she personally sought me out and punished me." I answered semi-truthfully.

Twilight wrote something on her notepad before continuing, "When was it you were placed in stasis?"

Growing tired from holding myself up I lowered myself back to the ground before replying, "I'm not sure how long ago it was but my guess is that I was encase three months before Chrysalis invaded Canterlot. By the way, how did that work out for her?"

Both ponies flinched at the mention of the Canterlot invasion. _Chryssy what have you done?_ Twilight answered, "She and her changeling army was destroyed by Shining Armor's protection spell."

I couldn't hide the look of sorrow and agony that crossed my face, but I quickly hid it. "Miss Twilight, I'm feeling rather tired. May I be allowed somewhere to rest? It has been a while since the last time I've truly rested."_  
_

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "I have a room you can have for tonight."

This time spike spoke up,"But Twilight we can't just trust him like this!"

Twilight merely shook her head as she pushed him towards me, " I know what I said but I feel he is telling the truth. Now help, Shadow was it? to the guest room."

Spike begrudgingly helped me onto my hooves and led me down the hall to a small room with an equally small bed. Interestingly enough the room also had bookshelves built into the walls. Spike gruffly dropped me the bed and left me alone without a word. One last thought ran through my mind as sleep claimed my mind, _I'm back world._

* * *

**3rd PoV**

Back in the main lobby Spike crossed his arms and pouted, "I don't trust him. He is hiding something."

"I know he is Spike. That's why I want to earn his trust then he'll eventually slip and then we'll know what he is hiding," Twilight said with a sigh.

Rarity shuffled her hooves before speaking up, "I'm not sure about this. He seems a little young to be evil."

Twilight sagely shook her head, " Rarity, that wasn't some run-of-the-mill containment spell. It was used on only the most deserving of ponies."

Rarity began to counter but was interrupted by Spike, who noisily burped sending a small jet of green flame which solidified into the form of a letter.

Spike picked up the letter and stated, "A letter from the Princess?"

Twilight walked over taking the letter in her magical grasp. She read it aloud:

** "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,**

**It has come to my attention that and old foe has returned. I believe that it will try to come after you and the other elements of harmony. Therefore I wish for you and your friends to come to Canterlot and stay with me and Princess Luna until we can find and defeat this foe.**

**Take care, Princess Celestia."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom's PoV**

I was awoken by a sharp pain in my side. I tried to squirm away from the annoyance, yet i persisted. Annoyed I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Spike jabbing his little claws into my side.

"What do you want, lizard?" I questioned with a glare.

The small dragon stepped away from me before he angrily shot back, "First off, I'm a dragon. Second you need to get up. We're leaving soon."

I rolled out of the bed reluctantly. I look over at the still angry dragon and asked, "Where are we going? And am I still under your 'interrogation'?"

"Twilight says you are," "Great..." "but she wants you to come along anyway."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we need to eat soon. The Princess sent chariots for us and they'll be here soon."

With a groan I began to slowly make my way into the main part of the library. I was greeted with the sight of four other ponies along with the presence of the two mares from last night. I could feel the unease and worry coming off the group as the chatted. When they finally noticed me their conversation ended rather abruptly.

"Um, Ms. Sparkle who are all these mares? And why are they here?"

"These are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Girls this is Shadow. He'll be coming with us to Canterlot."

I stopped her from speaking further by raising my hoof as I said, "Hold up there, Miss Sparkle. I never agreed to come along with you, and I'd like to know why you wanted me to come anyway. We just met."

The tension in the room thickened while I waited for a reply. Eventually she calmly spoke, "Shadow, I'm asking you to come along with us because it has been a long time since you've interacted with the world. I just wanted to help you integrate with modern society."

She's keeping something from me... I'll let it slide this time, besides it shouldn't be too hard to play along. After which each of the mares I had yet to meet began to introduce themselves to me. They each told me a bit about themselves and they surprised me when they told me that they were, in fact, the Elements of Harmony.

Spike came out of the kitchen with a tray of baked goods and tea. The girls began to eat while they chatted about possible threats against the kingdom or whatnot. I however paid no attention to their conversation, instead I was completely devoted to the sweet roll in my hoof. How long has it been since I've eaten REAL food. I bit into the roll and savored the flavor... It tasted like freedom.

While I was demolishing another sweet roll, Spike went over to talk with Twilight, "Twilight, shouldn't the chariots have arrived by now?"

A worried look crossed Twilight's face as she replied, "You're right. Maybe we should take the train. What do you think girls?"

Applejack spoke for us all, "Ah think we should finish eating 'fore we do anything."

"I second that!" I said through a mouthful of food. And so the eight of us began to tear through our breakfast. I was interrupted by Twilight waving her hoof in my face in an attempt to again my attention. "Um, sorry. What was it you wanted?"

"Rarity was trying to ask you what you did before you were encased in amber." she said.

I shuffled uncomfortably as i noticed i had the attention of all six mares. "Well I guess I was technically a king, however I served more as a general of our army."

"You were a king!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically as she fainted.

This seemed to spike Rainbow Dash's interest. "What do mean by king?"

"Well you know how your Princesses share the responsibilities of the throne?" they nodded so i continued, "Well that's how my Queen and I ruled. Although we shared the throne our subjects loved her more than they ever did me. I was forced to watch my queen be corrupted by a sense of empowerment."

Pinkie suddenly appeared beside me, "Sooo, who was your queen? Did you love her? Are you going to find her again?"

I shuddered at the thought of seeing 'my queen' again. _"_My Queen was a beautiful mare even as she was corrupted by power and fell into her insanity she remained the most beautiful mare in the kingdom. As for your other questions, yes, I loved her. I loved her as much as a brother could love his sister. However I doubt that i will ever see her again" The Mane 6 each expressed sympathy towards me but i shook my head at them. "No need for sympathy girls. This is the punishment I deserve. It was my fault for not stopping Chrysalis before she doomed my family."

Fluttershy spoke, barely above a whisper, "Oh, well surely you must feel some kind of remorse for your family."

I pushed away the memories of my friends and loyal subjects and sternly said, "We were raised to mourn our losses in silence. They would want me to carry myself with pride, and admire their sacrifice for their country." _Even if it was for the wrong causes, they would've followed an order to the death. "_Enough questions, please. We should finish with our breakfast and leave for Canterlot. It sounds like your Princesses want you there urgently."

Surprisingly they respected my request for peace and they returned to their food. I looked out the window and saw Canterlot suspended on the mountain as I thought, _This trip to Canterlot better not end badly. I've just started living again._

* * *

**Midnight Watcher's PoV (one of my OC's)**

I finally dragged myself onto the couch in the living room of my house in Canterlot. I struggled for a second to remove my black helmet and I promptly dropped it on the ground with little care. I was too tired to deal with the rest of my armor, and I would've left it on even I had the energy to remove it. Last night was particularly rough on me. Both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia had ordered more guards to be stationed around the entire city.

Being Captain of the Night Guard meant I had to organize all the extra patrols along with dealing with the usual trouble that go on during the night. On top of that Princess Celestia requested that i erect a barrier similar to the one Shining Armor used during his wedding, but I added my own little touch. My barrier wouldn't stop a changeling from getting through, no it was made to kill. Maintaining this 'improved' spelled was proving to much more challenging than I originally anticipated. I didn't regret my position and its challenges but with Shining Armor living in the Crystal Empire somepony had to pick up for his slack. MY job was hard enough with just my duties, but with Shining Armor's responsibilities as well my patience has been running thin for the past few days now.

"I hope the Princesses find Shining's replacement soon. This mare could use a break." I sighed into my pillow.

I desperately wanted to close my eyes and drift off into blissful sleep. However I knew I needed to prepare for the arrival of the Elements of Harmony. _The chariots should be arriving with the hour. That means I have time to eat something. YAY! _I hauled myself off the couch and meandered my way into my small kitchen. I was greeted by my own reflection in the mirror I kept hanging on the fridge. My blue eyes stared at the dreariness etched onto my face. My red mane looked like I was just in a tornado, even the black streak that ran down the middle was dirty. _You need to clean yourself up Midnight. Ponies are going to think your insane. _I quickly splashed some water on myself in a hopeless attempt to tame my mane. I gave up after minutes of battling with my rebellious mane.

A growl from my stomach was all the motivation I need to raid the contents of my fridge. After just a few seconds of rummaging through the fridge I had selected a leftover rose petal sandwich. I took my precious time to savor each and every bite of heavenly food I put into my mouth. As I swallowed the last bite of my sandwich I couldn't help but let out an content sigh.

A glance at the wall clock sent me into a panic. Over twenty minutes had gone by since i started eating. If I didn't leave now I would be late for meet Twilight's arrival. I swiftly restored my helmet to my head as i nearly ran out of my house. _Let everything go according to plan today, please._

Minutes later I was pacing in front of the Princesses, who were watching me worriedly. I snorted in irritation, "What's taking them so long? The chariots should have arrived just after me."

"Calm down, Midnight. Perhaps Twilight Sparkle is just making sure she has all the materials for the duration of her stay here." Celestia spoke calmly. I admired her ability to stay calm and find the peace in the most chaotic of people. "Besides they aren't scheduled to arrive for another five minutes."

I stopped my frantic patrol mid-step, mortified by my slip up. "Wha.. but I've never been wrong." I whipped out my daily schedule from beneath my armor and began my analysis of it.I felt a warm presence behind me and a light hoof on my shoulder. "It is okay to make mistakes. especially if you're working as hard as you have been lately. So starting tonight I'm ordering you to take a vacation." said Celestia.

I stuttered a bit before i could say anything coherently, "But... But.. Who is going to organize guard shifts, and..." I began to list all of the responsibilities that I handled until I had began to feel lightheaded from lack of air.

I stood there panting as Celestia chuckled quietly to herself. "Worry not my young knight **(see what i did there =.=)**, Celestia and I shall share you burdens whilst you enjoy your time of leisure." said Princess Luna.

I hung my head in defeat, for it was useless to argue with both the Princess of Day and the Princess of Night. I took my place between the twin rulers of Equestria and waited for the arrival of Princess Twilight and her accompaniment. My thought however were plague with worry. I couldn't remember a time in my life where I didn't have a strict set of responsibilities and frankly it frightened me. _This isn't something I've planned for._

* * *

**Shadow's(Phantom) PoV**

I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to push away the pain that was building up there due to the constant yammering of the mares sitting on the other side of the train. Pinkie Pie's high pitched voice was grating against my ears driving me insane. It was so annoying to me that I didn't notice Applejack's approach. "Are ya alright, sugarcube?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm not used to so much noise. I was trapped underground for years."_ Though now that I think about it, it has been years since I've fed._ Not physically eating, no I meant feeding off the emotions of others. And the affects are starting to show. For instance, holding this form of a pegasus was beginning to get more difficult. I could start feeding off the love these mares had for one another, and there was a lot of it, but that goes against everything we changelings were taught as hatchlings. All changelings know one truth from the moment we are born. Love is powerful. But love given is unstoppable. We were taught that even though we could use our shape shifting to steal the love we needed to survive there was a better way to earn love. If you could make somepony love you for whom you are truly then you would never go hungry again. Chrysalis didn't believe we could ever earn the love of ponies so she preached to our subjects that love could only be stolen, and that love taken by force is the only true power. That is the reason I chose to defy her no matter what anypony else says.

"Well, ah could ask 'em to quite down a mite." Applejack offered in her Southern accent.

I slid out of my chair and stood up. "It's fine. I'll just take a walk." I heard her mumble something about being sorry her friends drove me away. I merely shrugged it off as i walked into a separate car. Besides the sound of the tracks the silence was an instant relief to my ears. I dropped myself into a chair close to a window facing the looming city of Canterlot. _I haven't seen a city this size in years._

I took the time to study the city's magnificence. The castle could be seen watching over the lower levels of the city, like a mother watching her children play. While the city itself was attached to the side of the mountain suspended there with the help of magic. A beautiful waterfall flowed from under the city down to a large lake at the base of the mountain.

The train slowed as we approached the main gate. What I saw ahead caused my breath to catch in my chest. It wasn't the guards I was worried over, no I was worried about the barrier that surrounded the city. _How did i miss that!_

Dread coursed through my veins as the train proceeded through the barrier. It slowly phased through, coming towards my car at an agonizingly slow rate. The barrier eventually made it to me. I backed away from it as it came closer still. It was menacingly close to me when, to my horror, I felt the back of the train behind me. As the magical barrier hit me I was dropped to the ground in pure agony. I felt as if my entire being as encased in fire as electricity jolted through me. I muffled a cry of pain as the wave of torture passed through my body. After what felt like a century of hellish pain it all suddenly stopped.

Shakily, I rose to my hooves, yet something was off. I looked around at my surroundings in an attempt to find out what had changed. I didn't see anything until I looked at the window. Staring back at me was a tall, handsome changeling prince. I couldn't help but grin at myself, _It's been a while old friend. Look your mane is a mess._

* * *

_**A/N:**__** That was one pain of a chapter to write. Halfway through my PC went full retard and deleted most of my work so I had to completely redo that portion of the chapter. I promise you wont be waiting so long for the next update.**_

_**~stay shady amigos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's PoV:**

I felt the train jerk to a stop as we arrived in Canterlot. The sound of hoofsteps came from the car were the six mares were. Green flames surrounded me as I focused all my energy into changing back into my alter-ego. The stopped right outside the door as I frantically focused on the image of my winged disguise as the door began to open. A quick look back at my reflection in the window showed a young black pegasus smiling at himself in a small sense of self-accomplishment.

Twilight walked in closely followed by the rest of the elements. "We're her, Shadow. Come on, lets go." She hesitated, unsettled by my grin, "Um.. Are you okay?"

I kept grinning and actually started chuckling heartily. "Oh, I'm fine. Yous just missed something truly fantastic." _And you'll never know what it was._, I thought, widening my grin.

Rarity had an anxious look on her as she stared at me. "Um, dear, how long have you had fangs?"

The blood drained from my face as I brought my hoof up to my snout. Foreboding filled me as I felt my hoof bump into my sharp mistakes. _Oh shit. Time to think up a cover up._ I rubbed the back of my head as I spoke, "Oh, um.. I've had them the whole time. You just haven't been able to see them because they're only visible while I'm smiling."

Rainbow was suddenly in my face, shouting,"Oh yeah. Likely story. What else are you hiding, criminal?!"

The anger and disbelief emanating off her was suffocating. However I pushed back with my own appropriate response, "I don't have to explain anything to you. I just met you! The only reason I've agreed to come along is because I was asked by Princess Twilight! I answer to her merely because this isn't my kingdom, and I would like to stay in her good graces. You, however, have not earned my respect. Do not tempt me again." Rainbow shrank back from my threat leaving me with a satisfying taste of her fear.

"Rainbow Dash! Shadow! That is enough!" Twilight yelled separating us with her magic. RD had a smug look on her face as Twilight approached us with a look of pure loathing on her face. She stopped in front of me and spared me no glance before she began yelling at Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, I expected more from you. You should know better than to yell at ponies whom you've yet to get to know."

A stunned silence filled the train at Twilight's rebuttal of Rainbow's outburst. I cautiously waved a hoof in front of her face. "Are you okay, Twilight? You know you're choosing a total stranger over a close friend, right?"

"Oh, I'm not done with you either," she snapped at me. "You should have told us more about yourself so we could have avoided anything like this. However you chose to instead keep a potentially harmful secret from us that resulted in a confrontation."

The venom in her words _actually _surprised me. _So the young princess does have a temper, and an impressive one at that. I wonder how far I can push her until she breaks._ "You have your secrets, and I have mine." I said neutrally, not wanted to anger her anymore, for now.

The truth and neutrality of my words seemed to make sense to her a I felt the pulsating waves of anger slowly faded, but never entirely dissipated. "Whatever," shed huffed. "Lets just go. We're running late as it is."

We all followed the silently seething princess. We all filed off the train onto the platform where we were met by a platoon of royal guards. Their golden armor shone brightly in the sun, their spears looked just as threatening as they should. The wordlessly fell in around our small procession as Twilight led us toward the looming castle. To distract myself from the unease settling in my the pit of my gut I leaned down as whispered to Spike, "Does she usually do that? Fly of the handle at everypony, or am I just an acception?"

The young dragon flinched at the sight of my fangs being so close but he flatly responded, "Yes and no. Usually she snaps and goes on a whole tirade of rants before she passes out from lack of breathe. She only snaps whenever she's being put under a lot of stress, and there has been plenty of that ever since somepony made another threat against Canterlot."

My curiosity sated by the young drake's answer, I rose back to my full height. I couldn't help but marvel at the prosperous wealth of the buildings and residents around us. We eventually came upon a courtyard on the palace grounds, which had a path that led directly to the main entrance to the castle. A line of guards clad in their standard golden armor stood at attention emitting no emotion what-so-ever, but the thing that stood out the most about the guards was the one pacing in front of them. An aura of tangy anxiety and uneasiness ebbed off her. Her unique armor caught my eye as well. It covered much more of her body than the standard outfit even covering all the way up until the base of her pearl white horn, its plates were tar black and trimmed in gold. Because she had removed her helm I could see her short, military styled, fiery red mane with black streaks was a mess from being crammed under her helmet.

Standing behind the line of guards stood both the Solar princess in the combined glory. Both princesses stood tall and proud. Luna's eye tracked the pacing guardspony with light amusement, however Celestia's were firmly lock on our approaching group, or more specifically her gaze was on all accounts fixated on me. The suspicion in her eyes was plain enough for anypony to see. I couldn't discern any other emotions from behind her eye and her facial expressions and body gave no indication of any other emotions.

As we gradually got closer I took the privilege upon myself to fully study the Equestrian princesses. Celestia's body showed off exquisitely graceful curves and raw beauty that would make the most reserved of stallions go wild if she ever put them to use. Her mane was another thing altogether. It flowed through an nonexistent breeze make waves with its multiple colors. Luna was in a league of beauty of her own. Like her sister Luna's body had its own attractive features, but what really seal the deal was her eyes. They held within them the wisdom of a mare beyond her years but as I looked even deeper into her eyes I could see a deep seated want for attention.

Since we were just a few meters away from them, I could now hear the pony in black armor frantically rambling on about how there was supposed to be a chariot here almost and hour ago. _I guess she really takes her job seriously.. Another potential target for some... Fun times._ She stopped mid-step as she finally noticed us. "Thanks Celestia your here." she said relieved before growing serious again, "Where are the guard assigned to retrieve you from Ponyville? I have a few skulls to knock in because of this."

"Well it sure is nice seeing you again too, Midnight." Twilight said as they exchanged brief hugs. "Business first still?"

Midnight gave Twilight a stern look, "You know me Twilight. Besides this is serious. I would have never forgiven myself had anything happened to you, or any of your precious friends." She cast her gaze over the group but it hardened as she caught sight of me.

Before I could react she was in my face, looking me up and down. "Um, do you mind? I've already reached my quota of mares in my face today."

I blushed a bit as she began circling me, still inspecting every inch of my body. She spoke even as she continued her inspection, "Who are you? It's my duty to know everypony that enters this courtyard and I have NEVER seen you before."

"For now all you need to know is that I'm here as a guess to Princess Twilight, and I will not be ordered around by anypony. I am merely ere at her request and will be departing as soon as I feel I have repaid the debt I owe her." I said flatly. For some reason this was news to everypony, though the princesses seemed to not have been taken by surprise almost as though they expected me to say something like that.

With the conclusion of her assessment of me Midnight stepped back from me. "Well give me a name or something. Or I'll give you one you might not like as much."

"My name is Shadow Shield. I assume that it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

We shook hooves as she introduced herself. "Night Commander Midnight, I am temporarily taking command of both the Day and Night guards. Obey the laws during your stay and we'll get along well enough."

"Midnight, please show the elements to their respective rooms. Princess Twilight, Luna and I need to have a private conversation. I'm afraid that since your arrival was unplanned, Shadow, you'll have to either share a room with Twilight or one of her friends." Princess Celestia said in her motherly tone.

"He can stay with me, Princess." Commander Midnight offered. "I don't have anypony staying with me, and my home is empty enough as it is."

Celestia spent a moment to think about the Night Commander's offer before she said, "Very well. Shadow, you are to behave yourself whilst in Canterlot. I do not want to hear that you've spent your time amongst my little ponies antagonizing them."

I gave her an exaggerated bow and spoke respectfully, "Of course, Princess. The last thing I would want to do is offend you, especially during a crisis such as this." With a brief farewell, Commander Midnight began to lead me and the rest of the Mane 6 towards the castle. My curiosity got the better of me as asked her. "So, Midnight. What does Celestia plan on doing to defend her precious city? Do you even have a clue about who your foe could be?"

"Canterlot has more than enough guards and defenses in place to defend herself against any attack." she answered seriously. "Even without the princesses here we could withstand siege for weeks on end. As for who could possibly want to attack us here, there are only a few possibilities. The most probable is that we could be facing the repercussions of a raid on a safe house frequented by one of the world's roaming bandit gang. There aren't any other 'concerning' threats."

"Would it be possible that Chrysalis wasn't killed after her failure to take the city?" I mused aloud, earning myself quite a few incredulous glances. "What? I've never heard of a case where love has killed a changeling. I imagine that it would be physical impossible to kill a changeling, a creature that feeds off love, with love."

The Night Commander paused for a moment before she said, "I never looked at it that way... I'll have to hold a meeting with Celestia after we bring the Elements to their rooms."

"We know where our rooms are, Midnight. You don't have to take us there." Rainbow said matter of factly.

"Orders are that nopony important goes anywhere without an escort." Midnight answered smoothly as we neared the ornate castle doors. A slight red glow surrounded the doors as she used her magic to open them.

I cast a glance back towards where the Princesses were conversing in hushed tones while staring at us, or more specifically me. _Time to yank on a few tails._ I thought as I put on the most mischievous grin I could muster. When I was certain I had their full attentions I gave them a winning wink and let my fangs show before I disappeared into the castle.

* * *

**3rd PoV:**

Deep in the vast cave systems below the Everfree the air buzzed with the sound of thousands of changelings flying through the darkness, each one following a chaotically organised pattern. In the middle of the cavern, on a throne made of some strange green material, sat Queen Chrysalis in all of her terrible beauty. Before her lay the cocooned forms of the six royal guards intercepted leaving Canterlot. Their fearful eyes stood transfixed on those of the changeling queen.

"Bring me the the one i command of this outfit." she commanded. Several drones jumped forth and picked up one of the cocoons and set it upright before her.

With a small amount of her green magic Chrysalis dissolved enough of the sticky material to free the majority of the guard's form. He was a light gray unicorn with a shimmering dark blue mane. His cutie mark was of a dark blue shield which symbolised his love for defending others. The unicorn coughed roughly as he fought to breathe.

"What is your name, pony." Chrysalis demanded from the battered unicorn.

The unicorn's mane shifted to a blood red and his voice picked up a malevolent tone as he yelled at her, "GO BUCK YOURSELF!" In a fit of rage he summoned forth as much magic he could and shot it forth in a raw display of destructive force. The entire cavern shook as the beam of magic struck the changeling queen full on, obscuring her form in a cloud of dust.

Seconds later a multilayered chuckle floated out from the cloud. "I must say, your rage has the most interesting of flavors." A mixture of fear and disbelief made itself apparent on the royal guard's face as he stared at Chrysalis's untouched form. "I'm going to ask you again. What is your name, pony? Answer me this time, or else."

"Hollow Aegis," he numbly answered.

Aegis shivered as the queen of changelings ran her chitin hoof under his chin as she spoke soothingly. "Now, now, no harm will come of you, Aegis. You are needed to deliver a message."

Aegis's bravado stood out as he challenged, "What makes you think I'll ever obey you?!"

Chrysalis's delightfully cruel laughter filled the cavern once again as she raised his head, forcing him to look her in her emerald eyes. "What makes you think you have a choice?" As Aegis stared into her eyes both of their eyes flashed green with the queen's magic. Chrysalis forced him to hold the stare until he was completely under her control. "Now, my little slave, you shall return to your precious princesses. Tell them you were ambushed by griffins, convince them that there is nothing out here but griffin extremists. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen." Answered the shell of Aegis, even though he fought against her control from within his own body.

"Should somepony try and convince Celestia and the other princesses that me and the other changelings are alive you are to do whatever it takes to dismiss their claim."

"Of course, my queen."

"Drone, escort this pony to the surface. And do make sure that he makes it back to Canterlot alive." Chrysalis commanded a nearby changeling. It saluted her and hurried to carry out her orders.

The monarch fell back onto her throne, swinging her hooves over the side and making herself comfortable. A wicked smile spread across her face as she watched the horde of changelings above her preparing for battle as she reminisced about her 'defeat' in Canterlot. Cadance and Shining Armor were foolish to believe that they could stop her with their love. Their combined magic did not harm her in the slightest, in fact the only effect it had on her and her changelings was pushing them away with the sheer amount of magic. Ever since the attack Chrysalis had never felt stronger, as though she could crush any kingdom on the planet.

A larger drone, on of her generals, approached the reclining monarch as he bowed. "My queen, What are your wishes concerning the remaining five ponies?"

"That them to the feeding hall. They should provide a few days worth of sustenance before they're useless to us." she said, casually waving off.

"Your wish is my command, my queen." Theyes of the five royal guards filled with terror as the changeling general lifted them with his green magic. The muffled screams of protest faded as the changeling carried them further into the cavern, many pairs of hungry eyes tracked their movement until the six forms vanished into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

**Phantom's PoV:**

_I can't do this much longer._ I thought to myself. After four days I found myself pushing the limitations of my stamina. Without a source of food starvation was severely weakening me. Hell, just holding onto this damnable disguise takes up most of my concentration. Over the four days I spent a lot of time and energy avoiding the elements of harmony by staying beside Commander Midnight. Also, Celestia insisted that I attend her day courts and eat lunch with her, I guess she was trying to pry for information by hoping I would let something slip. I didn't see much of Princess Luna during those four day, mainly because she was asleep during the day.

Often times while walking through the city with Midnight I would see couples spending time with each other. More than once I found myself salivating at the taste of their pure love. Even though they wouldn't have noticed if I stole a quick snack by leeching off their emotions, I still refrained. I am no thief, even if you can't physically take love.

Right now, I found myself sitting next to Celestia and Midnight in the middle of day court. The three of us had clear signs of fatigue, Midnight's spawned from holding her shield, Celestia's from boredom with these noble's petty complaining and mine was birthed by the constant usage of my limited amount of magic. The nobles before us were complaining about their 'starving' families. _They have no clue what we changelings deal with._

_"_We have enough food to last us months, Blue Blood." Celestia addressed the whining prince. "I assure you, nopony will starve."

Blue Blood was about to spew forth more of his whining when he was interrupted by the doors to Celestia's throne room being slammed open. "CELESTIA!" Shouted a battered unicorn. Upon closer inspection I noticed the remnants of his golden armor, signifying his position as a royal guard.

Midnight and Celestia were shocked into standing upon seeing his condition, meanwhile I continued to study him from my seat. Something seem a bit off about him, something familiar. "Aegis! What in the name of Celestia happened to you?! You've been MIA for three days!" demanded a concerned Midnight.

His dark blue eyes flashed green a moment before they returned to their natural color, this change seemed to go unnoticed by everypony in the room. "The chariot was ambushed by griffins. We were forced to land in the Everfree Forest so we could properly retaliate, but we didn't stand a chance. I'm lucky that I made it back alive."

"Griffins?" Celestia asked. Aegis gave her a nod of affirmation instead of speaking. While Celestia and Midnight meditated on the new presented to them a unicorn medic began treating Aegis's wounds. "This is certainly grave news."

"Wait a minute, Celestia" I finally spoke. Once I had everypony's attention I continued "Are you certain we can trust this pony? How can you be certain that he hasn't been compromised? It is not uncommon for changeling to brainwash their victims, leaving no trace of the encounter in the their target's minds." Aegis eyes immediately snapped to mine, flashing emerald, at the mention of changelings. With a shout of rage he lunged at me, completely ignoring the fact he had magic to use.

Before he could do any harm his entire body was encased in Celestia's magic and his frozen form hung in the air. "HOW DARE YOU?! There is no way in Tartarus that I've been compromised!" Yelled the paralyzed unicorn before Celestia used her magic to silence him.

"Shadow is there a spell to release a brainwashed pony from the control of a changeling?" She asked me gravely.

I unnerved her a little with my wide grin. "I know a way that works every time. Plus it doesn't even require magic. Put him down and I'll show you, but please keep him restrained." Celestia did as I asked while I moved behind the struggling pony. "Where I come from we call this mental recalibration." I said as I struck Aegis in the back of his head as hard as I could, thus rendering him unconscious. "He'll be fine when he wakes."

Midnight's jaw dropped at the display while Celestia continued to rub her forehead with her hoof. A pair of guards picked up Aegis's unconscious form and dragged it off, presumably to a sick bay. "How did you even know that he was under the control of a changeling?" Celestia questioned me as I found my way back to the cushion I was laying on before.

"Didn't you see his eyes? Each time he wanted to disobey the order of whoever was controlling him they flashed green. His did it twice before I was certain. Once when he said that he was ambushed by griffins, and the second just before he attempted to harm me. That's one thing that gave it away." I explained. A growing headache forced me to lay my head on my forehooves and close me eyes in pain. I felt my magic slipping slowly out of my control, but I desperately hoped it would last until tonight,

Midnight broke out of her stupor and asked, "Shadow, are you feeling well?"

"I'm just a bit hungry. I..." Fate decided to be a cunt, because as I spoke I felt my disguise slipping away. Once again green flames wrapped around me. I felt my legs stretch to their appropriate length, my fangs elongated further than they currently were, the feathers on my wings fell off and disintegrated revealing my insectoid wing. The most dramatic change of them all was the malformed horn that grew out of my head.

Before I could say anything in defense of myself I was thrown into a wall and held there by multiple magical grasps. Guards held spears at my throat, ready to end me should I try anything. And the anger, the rage, the pure hatred emanating off each and every being in the room was forcing me to retch on its vile taste. "Chrysalis." I heard Celestia say. "What have you done with Shadow?"

That actually made me laugh despite the dire situation I was in, manically so. "Nothing," I answered in my voice, my REAL voice. "Celestia. In fact the pony you know as Shadow never was. But you know full well my name isn't Chrysalis."

Midnight face was the personification of the word clueless as she stuttered, "Wha... What is she talking about? That's obviously Chrysalis."

Before the princess could explain I broke in. "Excuse me! Though it's cute that you think I am Chrysalis, I would strongly prefer it if you were to know that I am in fact male. And please don't make me prove it in front of the princess." The last bit actually made a few of the female guards in attendance blush, much to my amusement.

Midnight promptly magically gagged me before she turned to Celestia for an answer. "Everything about this changeling looks similar to Chrysalis, but there are a few differences. For one his voice it more masculine than her's, so I assume he is in fact male." I nodded at Celestia confirming her assumption. "He is taller than her. Also I believe Chrysalis would not allow herself to be captured this easily. Now, guards move him down to the holding cells until we better understand the situation. I'll be there in a little while."

The trip to the holding cell was rather uneventful. Though I was entertained that they took the precaution of having seven unicorns carry me alongside Midnight. "You know this is entirely unnecessary. My legs work perfectly fine, despite the holes." Not too long after that remark I found myself gagged again. _Everypony's a critic._

Upon reaching the cells I was immediately chained to the wall with magically enforced cuffs. Midnight and her accompaniment of guards kept watch as we waited for Celestia's arrival. Every now and then I heard them mutter words like "monster" or "freak." I sighed at their animosity for my race.

Changelings have never been loved, accepted, or cared for by any race before. We have been especially hated by the ponies. Other races either avoided contact with us entirely or flatly refused to believe we existed, but ponies straight up despised us as a whole. They fear us because we look like something that came out one of their worst nightmare. They hate us because they don't understand us.

Celestia arrived a few minutes later and following her was the six mares that I had been avoiding like a plague over the past few days. Upon sighting me each of them gave mixed emotions. Fear, anger, pity were among the wave of emotion that hit me with a vengeance. "What do you plan on doing with him, Princess?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know yet." Celestia answered politically. "Even though we've had... less than ideal encounters with changelings in the past he has yet to show any sign of aggression."

"He knocked out Aegis! Surely that was aggressive!" objected Midnight.

"I believe that he was telling the truth about that being a reliable way to remove a changeling's control over somepony." Celestia answered. "Now please allow him to speak. A few of us here have questions for him."

I felt the magic around my mouth dissipate as I grinned. "I knew you couldn't get enough of my beautiful voice, Celestia." I said with a wink.

I laughed as Midnight threw up her hooves in frustration. "He's been making comments like that every time you let him speak. Ugh."

"What's the matter, Commander? Last night you seemed to be enjoying my teasing."

"That's enough." Celestia declared. "Now I believe it is time for you to answer some questions. Firstly, What have you told us about yourself that was a lie?"

I dropped into a serious tone, well as serious as I could be while my starvation was driving me mad, "Actually everything I told your dear student was to an extent true. I was a ruler of my kingdom. Chrysalis did take that away from me. Though I guess it's time I fully explained my story to somepony.

Twilight summoned a notepad with her magic as I launched into my narrative. "Me and Chrysalis trained from our youth to lead. I could never hope to be as good at infiltration and seduction as she was, but I had something that Chrysalis could never hope to acquire, a knack at battle strategies. Our subjects loved me for the clear victories I lead us in against other changeling hives, Chrysalis was furious that I was taking some of the power she held."

Twilight stopped me there by asking a question. "Why were you battling with other changelings? I thought all changelings served the same queen or king in your case."

"The changelings that I attacked were... faulted. During my father's reign he gave birth to a generation of changelings that were unstable. These changelings were dangerously out of control with their abilities, so they had to be put down. I never liked killing my own kind, but it was in for the betterment of my entire species. Now back to the story, Chrysalis began harboring ill feelings towards me. She went so far as to send an assassin to kill me during a battle, but he had a change of heart upon seeing me. You see, subordinate changelings follow the will of whomever they feel will better lead them, who they think will better provide. And I had proven my worth in the field field of battle as a true leader, but my sister had done little but sit on the throne and look pretty while I was away. When I returned to my throne it came to my attention that Chrysalis was planning something. It took me a while to figure out what it was but when I did I was stunned at her idiocracy."

They each urged me to continue my tale when I took a moment to catch my breath. "She was planning the invasion of your empire, Celestia." I continued. "When I told her kind of fool she was Chrysalis labeled me a coward and traitor. She distorted my image among our followers until I couldn't even step outside my bed chambers without feeling the hateful gaze of my former loyalists. Being stripped of my power and title within my own kingdom, I came here to warn you about the impending attack. I came to you in disguise and warned you. But when I begged you to spare the lives of my precious subjects you refused to hear me any longer." My voice cracked a bit as I continued angrily, "You cast me out as you planned the slaughter of my helpless subjects. You knew Shining Armor and Cadance would overpower Chrysalis, and you expected their combined magic to destroy what was left of us. And where was I during the invasion? Not leading my troops, as I should have been, but encased in amber and thrown away to rot. If that's what becomes of ponies that try and help you, then I have no clue how you've been in power for as long as you have."

Silence filled the dungeons as I concluded my tirade. I looked up from the floor where I had been staring and was stunned at what I saw. Celestia was standing before me with tears in her magenta eyes. "Forgive me." she crooned into my neck as she wrapped herself around me in a desperate attempt to console me "I didn't know. I blinded by my need to protect my kingdom, and I couldn't see what you were trying to do."

I felt my restraints fall away. I looked up to see Midnight standing in the midst of a shocked group of ponies, all of whom had never seen their benevolent ruler reduced to such a state, gesturing to Celestia. With a nod I returned the embrace to the distressed princess. I felt a smidge of something that I'd never felt before as I comforted her, guilt. "Celestia, there is no need for tears. You were doing what you thought was right."

"If my plan would have work to perfection, then your entire kingdom would have been wiped out of existence. Yet again I've almost made a mistake that would've haunted me for the rest of eternity." sobbed Celestia.

"We all make mistakes, Celestia, especially those of us that live as long as we do. We're the most prone to mistakes because we lose sight of what is happening around us as we focus on what will happen in the future." I looked at the group of ponies that were congregated around and ordered, "Please, leave for a moment. I promise that no harm will come to her."

Oddly enough they left with only a concerned lingering look at Celestia. The sound of the door closing caused the Celestia to look up. "Why did you tell them to leave?"

"Celestia, I am dying." I shushed her before she could say anything. He concerned eyes looked into mine as I spoke. "I am a changeling. I feed off emotions. It's been an unholy amount of time since the last time I fed."

"Why wouldn't you have leeched off the ponies in the city?" she asked confused.

"Because I live by the code," I explained. "Ever since changelings began recording our history it has been considered illegal, in a sense, to steal emotions. Feelings must be given willingly, meaning that you must reveal your true form before you feed. Chrysalis made sure that this was one of the first rules she wiped out of the records when we ascended to the throne."

"Then what do you plan on doing? I doubt you're going to let yourself starve."

"Ha, my kind have been starving for centuries, yet we persevere. But I do have a solution. To both your sadness and my hunger." I claimed.

"What is it?"

I took a steadying breath before I said. "Allow me to feed off your sadness. It would take away the sorrow you feel now, and it quench my appetite for a time."

Celestia didn't even hesitate a moment before she answered, "Do it."

"Are you sure? You didn't let me explain the side effects."

She looked at me slightly more apprehensive before she asked, "What are the side effects?"

"This goes back to why the codes were enforced. A changeling strips it's prey of their emotions it tears into the mind of the host." Celestia tried to move away from me but I held her in my holed hooves. Before she could use her magic to force me away I quickly explained, "But if the emotions are freely given to the changeling, the host is experience great pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Celestia expressed incredulously.

"I give my word that nothing will happen to you that would negatively affect your health."

A mixture of emotions played behind her eyes while she thought on my offer. Eventually, she said. "I'm willing to take the risk, I've been carrying the weight of all my past mistakes for centuries. It would be a blessing if you can really remove the heartache from me. However if you attempt to take over my mind you may find that I'm a bit more adept at protecting myself than you think."

"Wouldn't try to even if we were enemies." I said preparing myself. I lowered my horn until it touched her forehead. "Allow your sorrow to run free. You're no longer a princess of equestria. Starting now you are a normal pony."

Seconds later a tidal wave of sadness struck me, forcing my eyes open as they shone with green energy. I felt it all at once, Celestia's unshed tears. I felt the sorrow she did when she was forced to send Luna to the moon for a thousand years, the loneliness that was generated by the countless nights she spent without a lover, her regret for planning the extermination of my precious changelings. Celestia's sadness filled my mouth with an unexpected flavor, blueberry muffins oddly enough.

Our chests heaved as our breathing got heavier, mine deepening as I entered a trance while I siphoned off Celestia's unhappiness, hers because of the waves of pleasure caused by the open sharing of emotions. The scent of Celestia's arousal wafted up to my nose forcing me to restrain myself for the princess's sake.

After an unknown amount of time Celestia stopped offering emotions which I took as my queue to end the contact. I removed my horn from her head and released my hold on her. I leaned back against one of the cell walls as I sighed in ecstasy. "That was something." I sighed.

Before I knew it Celestia had pounced on me and was hugging me while she nuzzled the crook of my neck. "I haven't felt this happy since... I don't even remember anymore." she crooned. "Thank you."

Awkwardly, I returned the embrace. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I was just ensuring that I live for a bit longer."

"Regardless, I am thankful for what you've done for me. I can't say everypony will treat you kindly, but you've earned my approval. However, I doubt that my sister and Midnight will so easy to convince." Celestia said after she pushed herself onto her hooves.

I stood, feeling much better and considerably more energetic than earlier, and walked to the door. "Perhaps we should let the others back in?" I suggested.

"Actually I have a better idea. I feel the dungeons are no longer an appropriate place to have a conversation with a friend." she said with a smile. Before I could open the door, Celestia stepped in front of me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and opening the door.

I stood there stunned. She just kissed a changeling on the cheek... And on top of that I wasn't even in another form. _This mare is insane, nopony has ever done that to me. _I shook it off and followed her out the door, where we were met by an anxiously waiting crowd.

"Princess, are you okay?" they echoed as one.

"I'm fine. Commander Midnight, guards, Shadow is no longer to be treated as a prison. From now on he is a welcomed guest." She announced, stunning them.

Midnight stared at her angrily. "What?! Why would I ever treat one of those insects like a guest?"

"Ah agree wit Midnight. Last time ah was around a changeling things got pretty nasty fast." Applejack agreed.

Celestia shook her head at their refusals before she said, "I will not force you to accept him, but I will demand that you at least give him a chance to prove himself to you , as he has with me. For now, I know just the place to go so we can continue our conversation from earlier."

We wordlessly followed the princess of the sun through the halls until we reached what appeared to be a sitting room of sorts, at some point the guards dropped out our procession and returned to their posts. Celestia chose the most comfortable chair for herself while to rest of us spread ourselves around the room. I ended up sitting beside Celestia while the elements of harmony sat together on a long, curved couch. Midnight opted to look out a window and ignore us.

"Okay, so what do you ponies want to know?" I opened.

Twilight was the first to think of a question. "Why did you choose to come with me to Canterlot? Why didn't you return to... wherever changelings call home."

"Because until recently I wasn't sure if my theory on Chrysalis being alive was even plausible, but thanks to the situation with Aegis I'm certain she is alive."

Rainbow Dash was the next to speak. "What are you going to do if Chrysalis shows up herself? Are you going to turn on us?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I haven't thought about it like that. She isn't dumb enough to try the same tactic again, and it wouldn't be wise for he to attempt and all out assault."

"Would you mind if I design a suit for you?" Rarity asked.

"Why would you want to do something like that? And if you do I would like for it to be made in the size of an average male pony, just in case I decide to attend a formal event while incognito."

Rarity pouted before she said. "I really would have like to try and design something that compliments your natural form, however I believe I can settle with making you a normal pony suit."

Midnight spun around suddenly asked, "I want to know how you made it through my barrier. I created it with the intention of rendering anything I didn't know about unconscious, and more importantly I designed it to kill any changeling that even touched it." Everypony in the room was stunned by her admittance of the shield's capability.

"Commander Midnight! You know full well that I would not tolerate such a drastic measure." Celestia said outraged.

"It wasn't my decision, Princess. Your sister ordered it herself. Because she was upset with not being there to help when the changelings invaded." Midnight said quickly in order to defend herself.

"I will have to speak with my sister about this when we conclude here." Celestia muttered to herself before she turned to me. "But I am curious now. Shadow, how did you make it through the barricade?" she asked, still using my false name.

"I answer you in just a second. First, I would like to tell everyone here that Shadow is not, in fact, my real name. Shadow Shield was a character I developed long ago to use as a cover identity. My real name is Phantom Melody, though I would prefer Melody. I was given the name when a foreseer predicted my ability to create a beautiful symphony with the sounds of battle." I admitted. Once my company had come to terms with this new I continued to answer Midnight's question. "As for getting through your barricade. That was one painful bit of business. The entire process of me going through it was as though a wave of electricity was passing through my body and I couldn't do anything to alleviate the pain. I'm certain that your magical shield would have killed a lesser changeling but you couldn't kill me or Chrysalis with it."

"I will be sure to remember that." Midnight turned to Celestia. "I believe you can handle watching over Phantom from here. So if you wish I would like to return to my home"

Celestia nodded and Midnight departed. A cacophony of farewells followed her out the room. Celestia looked out the window and noticed the what time of day it was."Twilight, as much as I'm sure Phantom would love to keep answering you questions I believe you and your friends returned to your rooms." Celestia said. Despite their few protests they left willingly, leaving me alone with Celestia again.

"So I guess that you want another kiss." I teased.

Celestia blushed a bit before she corrected me, "I want you to see something." She stood and walked over to the window. When she stood before it she gestured for me to join her. "I rarely let ponies see this." she stated.

My eye were drawn outside the window where I could see the sun lowering gracefully in the sky. As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon the solar princess let out a peaceful sigh. "That was magnificent."

Celestia smiled at my compliment. "Come, Phantom. There is somepony who needs to be informed about you."

"Luna?" I guessed. Celestia nodded as we went to find her sister.

Unfortunately it was her who ended up finding us. I was suddenly ripped into the air by Luna's magical grasp, a sharpened blade composed of magic was positioned roughly against the chitin of my throat. "Vile insect. How did you get into the castle."

I felt disoriented as I felt myself being teleported behind Celestia. "Sister, stop he's with me." Celestia said as she held out a hoof to bar me from her sister.

Facing an angry alicorn and feeling a bit belittled after being thrown around by their magic, I decided to summon my battle armor in a blaze of emerald magic from wherever they were taken after Chrysalis banished me. It appeared piece by piece on my body, covering my flanks, chest, and back with large coal black steel plates. Smaller plates locked themselves into position along my neck and joints, allowing for better movements. I felt the familiar weight of my helm as materialized on my head, the cold steel covered all of my skull except for my face. A smile lit up my face as I felt my pride and joy softly land on on top of my helmet, my crown. My crown was a stark contrast to that pathetic thing Chrysalis called a crown, it didn't just stick out on top of my head like some fungus. No, my gold trimmed black crown wrapped around the cap of my skull. Six crimson rubies graced it, evenly placed around its circumference.

As the glow from my magic faded I looked at a surprised Princess Luna with a grin on my face. "Princess Luna, I mean you and your sister no harm." I pleaded as I stepped out from behind Celestia. I slightly bowed as I spoke. "Allow me a moment to explain myself."

"Very well. I Shall give you one chance to persuade me not to leave you as a pile of ash where you now stand." She permitted after a quick glance at her sister, who was nodding for her to agree.

I let out a sigh of relief at Luna's compliance. "Allow me to introduce properly myself. My true name is Phantom Melody, but you formerly knew me as the pegasus, Shadow." I introduced myself for the second time within a relatively brief day.

A hint of realization showed itself on Luna as she said, "That explains why I haven't been able to walk into Shadow's... I mean your dreams." She turned to her sister. "We will discuss this later, Celestia, but I need to attend to the night court. Have a good night, sister,... and you as well Shad... Phantom."

With that Luna teleported away, ending our brief and kind of odd confrontation. Celestia commented as she looked over my armored form. "Was it really necessary to armor yourself? Though I might say it does look good on you."

"Necessary, probably not, but I wanted to show Luna that she wasn't messing with some average changeling. That and I enjoy the normality brought to me with my crown on my head." I explained while casually fawning over my reflection in a window. The sight of the moon in the horizon reminded that I should return to Midnight's house before too long. "Unless you have anything else you want from me, Princess, I think I'll be returning to my temporary abode."

"I'd like to talk to you about that. But here, in some random hall, isn't the place for such a conversation. Follow me."

I followed her willing, but I thought it was a bit weird that she wanted to talk about me returning to Midnight's place. The arrangement had worked for the last few days, and I couldn't see a reason to change something that wasn't broken. I shrugged it off as I followed Celestia through the maze of halls that made up Canterlot Castle, until we stopped at an pair of ornately decorated doors that had Celestia's cutie mark embolized on the top of the frame.

Her golden magic encased the doors and slowly swung them open. I walked into the room before I as it dawned on me that we were entering Celestia's bedroom. "I brought you here so we can speak in private. Nopony will bother us in here." Celestia elaborated.

"I am certain you have more appropriate rooms for confidential meetings, Celestia." I pointed out.

"Of course, but this is the only place within the walls of the castle where I can act without worrying about Luna interrupting." She countered as she closed the doors behind her. I did my best to maintain my composure as she walked past me, to her bed, and brushed her body against me. "Join me in bed tonight." She requested while she looked away with a slight blush on her face.

My jaw dropped at the offer. "Celestia, are you sure? You just found out what I am. I can't allow you to do something like this so rashly."

Celestia giggled at my rash response before she finished explaining herself. "I'm not asking for you so mate with me. No, I just wish to share a bed with somepony that doesn't feel obligated to blindly serve me."

I blushed through my carapace, ashamed that I would think that a Equestrian princess would allow for just anypony to mate with her. "O-of course." I shifted back into my persona of Shadow Shield as I approached Celestia's bed. At her questioning gaze I explained myself, "Experience has taught me that chitin isn't entirely comfortable for non-changelings."

Celestia moved over to allow for more room for me as I sat beside her on the bed. Without warning she captured me in an embrace and pulled me down until we were lying on the bed, her wings wrapped around my smaller form and her chin resting on my head. She magicked one of the covers over us and let out a pleasant sigh. "I needed this," she mumbled as her breathing began to even out, and light waves of peace and happiness pouring off her.

Since I was serving as the princess's teddy bear I allowed my thoughts to wander a bit. I was upset that I wasn't able to mess around as Shadow Shield for as long as I had originally wanted to, but I was glad that Celestia didn't have me arrested or killed. It was also fortunate that Luna hadn't tried to kill me either. I should probably speak to her soon. Everypony in the castle seems to hold some form of grudge against changelings in general, that's something I'll have to work to amend.

Before long drowsiness swept over me. I dreamt of my first time leading changelings into battle. It wasn't a pleasant dream and I woke many times throughout the night. I was grateful for Celestia's warm embrace through the night, this was the first time I have ever shared a bed with another and not engaged in the act of sex and it was a nice change.

* * *

**A/N: **I deeply apologize for how long its been. I've been dealing with the loss of three family members and I havent had the will to write. There was more to be written for this chapter but I thought you have been waiting long enough. I would appriecate any and all input on the story. ~stay shady


	5. Chapter 5

Keep attacking me. That's right. I want every pain you dish unto me, you idiot. Can't you see that your throwing stones at a steel structure. Use my email to create fraudulent accounts on gay dating sites, harass me everyday, push me until I snap. I guarantee that we i finally break it wont be me lying on the ground, because when I blow you wont have shit to say. I don't give a damn about you. Get out of my life. You know who you are.

To My few and precious readers: Please ignore that rant, it wasn't for you. I put aside my writing for a while there because of a game called Warthunder, I'm addicted to it, but now I'm putting effort forth to get my writing back on track. My next post will either be a One-Shot to go with A Shadow's Light or a completely new story that hit me, which I plan on calling something like Sun and Moon: Sibling Rivalries.

-That's all for now,

~stay shady guys.


	6. Chapter 6 Author's note

my deepest apologies for the delay. I've had a lot on my plate lately, and I misplaced the binder where I kept all my writing. So tonight ill be starting from scratch and will have SOMETHING out by this upcoming Friday.

Thanks for reading,

Stay shady.

* * *

Apologies but i wont be able to meet my deadline today. I got distracted by a friend of mine that wanted to spend some time with me, but i will finish typing up the first chapter a new story of mine tomorrow.

'til then,

Stay shady.

P.S. Guest: Aww whats wrong? Feeling a bit butt hurt over something? That's okay, i don't care hope you find happiness sometime when you're not striking out at me from the shadows.


End file.
